Love Me Twice
by Norisa Nyan
Summary: Usui was forced to go to England. Misaki chased him to the Airport, but on her way she got hit by a truck. Usui rushed to the hospital only to found out that Misaki has forgotten him...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : I do not own Maid-Sama**

**This is my first fanfic, And i'm quite happy with the outcome :D**

**Sorry if there are some wrong grammars and OOC**

**Well anyway, please enjoy it !**

* * *

><p>I was running…<p>

I was running with all my might

How many kilometers has it been ?

My feet are starting to hurt,

I'm running out of breath.

Will I make it on time ?

Seriously, why did you leave ?

Damn Usui, and you didn't even tell me.

What do you expect me to do ?

Damn it…

I continue to run, not knowing what to do. Not knowing what will happen next. I just want to see him before he left. That was the only thing that I can think of. My mind was full of him, and I didn't realize that the light was already green when I pass the street.

"Watch out miss !"

Surprised by the scream, I looked back. There was a big truck right in front of me, going full speed ahead. I tried to dodge it, but it still hit me. Before I knew it, I was lying on the ground. Something hurts, really bad. There was blood all over me. It hurts. What's happening ? I can't move my body. I can't even feel or see anything now. Am I going to die ? Help me, Usui…..

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Reviews would be appreciated ;D<strong>


	2. Before After

**Disclaimer I do not own Maid-sama!**

**Okay, so i have just renewed this chapter.**

**There has been some changes, but the story is still going!**

**Well anyway please read and review,**

**Hope you'll enjoy it ;D**

* * *

><p>"I can't say that I'm doing this for you<p>

Because I'm actually doing this for myself

So I can keep staying by your side.

So we can be together"

Misaki's POV

Earlier that day…..

"Welcome home master."

It was sunny today. Everything seems alright. It was Saturday and I was working normally at Maid Latte. But there was one thing missing. Usui. He hasn't come yet, his seat is still empty. And he didn't text me either. I wonder what he's doing now ? He would usually tease me everyday. It's a little lonely I guess. Well, I'm sure everything is alright…

The door creaked open and i stood near it to greet the masters.

"Welcome home mas-….. Oh, it's you."

"Come on now Misaki, aren't you going to greet me ?"

"And why should I do that ? Tora."

"Grouchy as always I see."

"What are you doing here anyway ?"

"To have a drink of course. So can I order now ?"

"Sure, what would you like ?"

"One black coffe."

"Okay then, please wait for a while."

10 minutes later…

"Here you are master, a cup of black coffee. Enjoy."

"Hmm… you seem unexpectedly calm today. How boring, and I though that you would be all sad and depressed."

"Of course, there's nothing wrong with today. Why should I be sad or depressed ?"

"What ? Don't tell me that you didn't know."

"Didn't know what ?"

"Usui is going to England today you know."

"Huh ? That's just crazy. Why would he do that ? Do you actually think I would believe that crap ?"

"I'm not lying. Why do you think he's not here right now ? because he's in the Airport."

"… (_He was acting really weird since yesterday, he looks like he wants to tell me something. Could it be ? Then maybe Tora's telling the truth ?)"_

"What is it now ? Misaki ?"

"No it's nothing."

"Oh really ?"

"Yeah, just finished your coffee and go home already."

"Okay okay."

Is Usui really leaving ? But why didn't he tell me about anything ? No, Tora must be lying ! But then, that would explain his weird behavior since yesterday.

"Misaki-chan you can take a break now."

"Oh okay, thanks Satsuki."

I went to the break room and grab a cup of water.

"Fuhhh… finally a break. I can't stop thinking about what Tora said. It's so frustrating. Where the hell are you Usui !"

"Are you okay Misaki ?"

I flinched. I didn't realize that Satsuki was there when i was cursing that guy. I put on a smile (or at least I tried to) and said,

"Huh ? Yeah I'm fine Satsuki."

"Really ? But you don't look so well. Why don't you take a day off today ?"

Do I really look sick ? Does that mean that I'm actually worrying about him ? What kind of face am I making right now ? No way, that can't be true !

"No really, I'm fine Satsuki."

"Lying is not good Misa-chan."

"But i'm not lyi-..."

Before i could finish my sentence, she put her finger on my lips, showing me to not speak anymore.

"You want to go somewhere right ? You shouldn't lie about your own feelings. So just take the day off, okay ?"

Do I really want to go ? Am I scared of losing him ? I don't know... But what I do know is that I don't want him to leave, I want to be with him. I...I'm gonna go after him !

"Yeah, thanks a lot Satsuki."

"No problem. It was nothing"

I changed to my normal clothes. After that I went back to the café and head to Tora's table.

"What's the problem now Misaki ? Do you finally believe me ?"

"Is Usui really leaving?"

"Yeah."

"Really ?"

"Yeah."

"But why ?"

"Ask him yourself that."

"What do you mean ?"

"Well his flight is at 12.30. So if you go now you might still be able to see him."

"12.30 huh ? okay then."

"Where are you going Misaki ?"

"To the Airport of course !"

"What for ? You might not be there on time, after all the Airport is quite far."

"Like i care ? It's way better than just doing nothing."

"Huh, I wonder how he could be in love with you.."

"What do you mean by that ?"

"Nothing, just go already."

"No need to tell me that. Oh by the way,"

"What is it ?"

"Thanks Tora. I'm leaving now."

"Huh, you're such a stupid girl. Why did you say thank you to your enemy ? well whatever."

"(_It's still 11.20 now, I think I can be there in time. Great, I can still see him ! Just you wait Usui, I'm gonna give you a good punch in the face !)"_

I went out from Maid Latte and ran as fast as I can. I was running with all my might and that make me exhausted. After an hour I started running out of breath, and my feet are hurting me. The Airport is still 3 km away, will I make it on time ?

"No ! this is not the time to be pessimistic ! I'm gonna be there on time and see him again, no matter what !"

I said to myself, trying to get some extra stamina and a push of encouragement so I would be less tired. But ouch… ,I really have a bad headache. My sight is going all blur. I was physically and mentally tired. I didn't pay attention to the traffic light, and I didn't realize that the light was still green when I cross the street.

"Watch out miss !"

"Huh ?"

I looked back in surprise. A truck was in front of me. I need to dodge it, but I can't move my body ! Ouchh…. It hit me. What's going on ? Why am I lying on the ground ? There's so much blood, whose is it ? Is it mine ? Something really hurts, am I... going to die ? Usui…..

Meanwhile…

Usui's POV

"Takumi-sama, wake up Takumi-sama."

"Erhmm…. What is it ?" i rub my closed eyes, yawning.

"We're here, we have arrived at the Airport."

I opened my eyes and look around me. I guess yesterday was real. When they suddenly came to my apartment and forced me to go to England. But I don't have any other choice. I can't run away forever, now I have something I need to protect. Well anyway, let's finish this as fast as possible.

"It looks like we arrived a little early. Would you like to go to a café first Takumi-sama ?"

"Sure."

"Welcome sirs, what would you like to order ?"

"I'll have one black coffee please. What about you, Takumi-sama ?"

"I'll just have earl grey."

"Okay then, one black coffee and one earl grey. Please wait for a while."

This café… it kinda remind me of Maid Latte. Of course this one is much more elegant and expensive but still, it's similar. But I still like Maid Latte more after all. Misaki… I wonder what you're doing now.

15 minutes later…..

"Here you are sirs, you're black coffee and earl grey. Please enjoy."

"Thank you waitress."

I picked up the tea and drink it. Then suddenly, it started to rain. The thunders were roaring in the sky, Like it was trying to tell me something. Like something bad has happen.

(sound of broken glass)

I accidentally dropped the tea I was holding. Something wasn't right. What's going on ? I feel like something bad is happening to a person important to me. Could it be ?

"Are you alright Takumi-sama ?"

"Yeas, I'm fine."

_Ring….ringg.._

My phone ring, i wonder who is calling me at this kind of time. It can't be Misaki, afterall i haven't told her about anything.

"Hello, Takumi speaking."

"Hey it's me."

"Tora ? Why did you call me for ?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

'What is it ? Why do you sound so serious ?"

"It's about Misaki.."

"Ayuzawa ? What happened to her ?"

"Apparently she's been in a car accident."

I stiffened as I heard the word accident. My heart literally skipped a beat, I was really surprised and confuse. I mean how could she be in a car accident ? She was still smiling happily yesterday, why is it that human lives are so fragile ? Misaki….

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, how was it?<strong>

**Did you enjoy readingg?**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**See you in the next chapter, look forward to it!**


	3. Author's Note

Hey there it's Norisa Nyan

It seems like i'm not gonna update this fanfiction for a while.

i'm still a JHS student and i'm aafraid that my grade will drop.

it's already bad as it is and i really don't want it to get worse -_-"

so i'm not gonna update it unless i have some free time to write and publish it.

sorry for the inconvenience.

well i'm gonna continue it (i think) but i'm not gonna publish it , until i think that it's good anyway.

it could take months or even years but i really want to finish this story

i just don't have any idea, and i suck at writing._.

i realize that my story suck, so i'm gonna think of some way to improve it.

That's all,

Thanks for reading all this time :)


	4. Airport, Rains, and Hospital

**Disclaimer I do not own Maid-sama!**

**This is the renewed version of the second chapter,**

**it took quite a while writing it, cause i was confused with the ending**

**but hey, i managed to finish it!**

**hope you'll enjoy reading :D**

* * *

><p>"Yesterday are gone,<p>

The past has turned to memories.

The words we didn't have the chance to say

Remain undelivered.

The things we didn't have the chance to do

Remain as regrets."

Usui's POV

"Are you joking with me Tora ? It's not funny."

"I'm not. Misaki Ayuzawa has just been hit by a truck when she was running to the Airport."

"Airport ? Why is she running there ? I haven't told her anything, so why ?"

"Well you see, I kinda told her about you leaving."

"What ? Why did you do that?"

"I though she already know ! Well anyway, she's currently in the Igarashi Hospital operation room 1, you can come if you want to. And also I've already told her sister, so you should find her there. Bye."

"Wait, Tora !"

He hung up on me.

"hahahaha"

I laughed hysterically. I quickly stood up from my seat and run out of the café.

"Takumi-sama, where are you going ?"

"To the hospital !"

"But the plane will be here soon !"

"I don't care !"

"Wait ! Takumi-sama !"

I ran out of the Airport. The rain was still pouring heavily. But I didn't even care. My mind was already filled with her.

"Taxi !"

"Where would you like to go sir ?"

"To the Igarashi Hospital, please hurry !"

"Yes sir."

Misaki. Please be safe ! It's all my fault, If only I've told her ! Then she wouldn't come after me and be like this. Damn it ! I can't even protect the girl I love. What kind of guy am I ? I'm so pathetic.

"I'm sorry sir, but it looks like it would take some time to reach the hospital. The traffic is a mess, especially with the rain pouring heavily like this."

"I see. That's alright, please drive as fast as you can."

"Yes sir."

I looked outside through the window. The rain was still pouring, and the thunders kept on striking in the sky. Misaki. Your voice, you're smile, the sound of your laughter, will I never be able to see them anymore? Please Misaki, please, don't go just yet! There's still so much thing that I want to say and to do with you. All this time, you've given me so much happiness. I still haven't repay you back. So please Misaki, don't leave me.

"Are you okay back there sir ?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure ? You're face looks really pale right now."

"No really, I'm alright."

"I see then."

"Anyway, is the Igarashi Hospital still far ?"

"Well with the traffic going like this, it should take us 30-40 minutes to get there."

"Okay then."

30 minutes later….

"We have arrived at the hospital sir."

"Thanks, here's the money. You can keep the change."

"Okay, thank you sir."

I ran inside the hospital. My eyes were searching for Operation room 1. Where is it? This hospital is so big. Wait, isn't that…

"Suzuna !"

"Usui-san!"

I ran to the bench where Suzuna was sitting. In front of it was a room with a label: "Operation Room 1" on the door there was a light that was shining, a red light. I guess they're operating her now.

"Suzuna, is everything okay ?"

I ask as I sit next to her.

"Yes." She said

I look at her, I can see from her eyes that she was worried, and she was folding her hand like praying. But still, she managed to keep her cool and say that's everything alright.

"That's great then... Hey, Suzuna," I said

"Yeah, what is it ?" She said back

"Aren't you worried ? About your sister I mean." I ask, expecting that she would lose her cool

and cry or something.

She stay silent for a while, then she reply with a louder voice

"Of course I am."

I'm surprised. She said that with a straight gentle look in her eyes, her voice were so clear. I could see the resemblance with her sister.

"But, I think Misaki-oneechan is going to be okay. Cause after all, she is one strong girl. The strongest I've ever known actually."

She said again, while smiling to me.

"Let's just hope for the best, right Usui-san ?"

"You're right. I wonder how you could be so strong even when everything started to fall apart." I said as I lay my back on the chair and look up to the ceiling.

"No." She shook her head.

"I'm not strong at all, Usui-san. But I want to believe in her. I want to believe that she won't leave me."

"I see. You sure resemble your sister." I said while putting a small smile on my face.

Suzuna stood up and turn to me, then she smack my face with her hands, lightly. It didn't hurt of course, but it did surprise me.

"Don't worry Usui-san! Misaki-oneechan will definitely be fine!" She said

"Yeah, I know." I said back. (I'm still not sure how I managed to say that with such a calm temper, I guess Suzuna optimistic attitude has gotten to me too. Right now, I'm sure that Misaki will surely be okay.)

We waited and waited. 2 hours has passed, still there was no sign of the operation finishing. How long does it usually take for an operation? Was her wound that bad? No, I must believe in her! But I... I hope she's okay.

Several hours later...

The door of the operation room opened, and the doctor came out. We both stood up from our chair, with a face that was expecting good news.

"Doctor, how is she? How's my sister?"

"Your sister's fine. She has stabilise, no need to worry, she's okay now."

"Really ? Thank you, thank you so much doctor !"

Suzuna was crying, tears of happiness escaped her eyes. I can't believe it, Misaki was okay ! I

can still see her. Oh God, thank you so much !

"See Usui-san, Misaki-oneechan is alright! I've told you so!" Suzuna said while wiping her tears away.

I stay silent for a while, without noticing it, tears of happiness stream down my face.

"Yeah, you were right Suzuna. I'm so glad that she's okay." I said, smiling happily.

I feel like the heavy burden on my shoulders has just vanished. It was the first time that I shed tears after so much time. I'm so relieved!

"You should let her rest for a couple of weeks. She's such a strong girl. It looks like she managed to jump a spilt second before the truck hit her, so her injuries wasn't that bad. Only a couple of scratches and some fractured bones. However, she hit her head pretty hard so she may feel a little dizzy." Said the doctor.

"Yes, of course doctor. Thank you so much for everything!" Suzuna replied, while bowing her head to the doctor.

"Yeah, thank you doctor." I said, also bowing my head to the doctor.

"You're both welcome. I'm just doing my job really. Well anyway, I'll bring your sister to room 189 okay? It's located in the third floor, just ask one of the nurse for directions. You can all just wait there."

"Yes, we'll do that. And doctor, what about the expenses for the operation?" Suzuna ask, with a worried face.

"No need to worry about that. The young master of this hospital, Igarashi Tora-sama has paid for everything. That's why your sister get to stay in the VIP room." Said the doctor.

"Oh, I see. Do you know where I can found this Igarashi Tora person? I would like to say thank you to him." Suzuna said back.

"Well I don't really know about that. But the young master said not to mind it. He said he was just returning a favor."

"Tora paid the medical expenses? No way, why would he do that? Does he feel responsible for what happened? Well half of it was his fault, but I didn't think he'd go through so much trouble…"I said silently in my mind.

"Then please deliver my gratitude to him doctor." Suzuna said again.

"Yes, I'll tell him when I see him. Now then, if you'd excuse me I have another patient waiting."

After that, the doctor left.

"Hey Usui-san, do you know about this Igarashi Tora guy? Does he know my sister or something?" said Suzuna as she turn her head on me.

"Hmm…. I do know him, and he does know your sister. But I can't say that they're close, they're kinda like enemies in fact."

"I see…."

"Anyway, why don't we head upstairs now?" I said, changing the topic.

"You can go first if you want to. I want to contact mom and Shizuko-neechan and Sakura-neechan and everyone from Maid Latte first." She said back.

"Oh, okay then. I'll head there first if you don't mind."

"Yeah, bye now Usui-san."

I head upstairs to the third floor, and then I ask one of the nurses for directions. The room was located in the right corner of the third floor, near a window. I opened the door, and saw her sleeping silently on top of the white bed with her white clothes. I took a chair and sit next to her. Her face look so peaceful, she looks really beautiful. I look around and take a closer look at the room. It was big, the floor was carpeted and there was a big flat screen TV hanging on the wall. There were also some sofas with a coffee table in the middle of it. Not to mention there was the air conditioner, the fridge and a big bathroom.

"Wow, this room must've been expensive." I said to myself.

Can't believe that Tora actually paid for a room like this. Well, who cares about that now? I'm just happy that Misaki is okay. But that doesn't mean that I've forgiven Tora either. However, I'm grateful to him.

I look at her. "Thank goodness you're safe Misaki. When I heard from Tora that you've been in an accident, I could swear that my heart almost stopped. Do you know how much I've worried about you? Well, I'm glad that you're okay now."

I kissed her on the forehead and hold her by the hand. The rain has stopped; once again the sun came back and shined the world. Lighting the world from the darkness, just like how she lights up my world (this sounds so cheesy-_-). I lay my head on her hand, and then I close my eyes . My heart was finally at peace, for now I know that she's okay.

"Sleep well Misaki, it's been a hard day for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>

**Hope that you do, hehehe**

**P.S. Reviews would be appreciated!**

**Look forward to the next chapter okayy ;)**


End file.
